Moonlight's Edge
by MidnightDreams261
Summary: Sookie finds her world turned upside down as a series of events seemingly hurl themselves at her one by one. Her lover is kidnapped forcing her to turn to the one person she detests . Questions are asked and the answers are never simple for this telepath.
1. And Thus I Fall

**Chapter 1 - And Thus I Fall**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing though I do wish I owned Eric, oh the fun I would have with that sexy man :D**

**A/N: This is my first Sookie/Eric story, hope ya'll enjoy it. I know I'm enjoying writing this, they freaking rock together haha.**

* * *

Sookie turned back to the mirror examining the ring on her finger. It sparkled in the light, the lighting reflected off the tan colored walls. A smile lit her face but somewhere deep down; she still questioned herself as she slid the ring all the way on her finger. This was it…this was what she wanted…right?

With a deep breath, she threw open the bathroom door, running out to the main dining room of the restaurant. "Bill my answer is yes! I will marry…you?" The words died on her lips as horror and dare she feel it, was that a spark of relief she felt in the pit of her stomach? Blinking, she took in the sight of the room. The chair where her lover once sat was now turned over on its side, the dining table lay in pieces next to it. The box her ring came in was on the other side of the room, broken in half.

Fear prickled her skin, something was very wrong.

"Sookie!"

She let out a shriek at the familiar but unexpected voice that echoed in the room. She whirled around on her heel to find the handsome vampire viking standing behind her, leaning against the front door. His normally calm blue eyes were filled with concern as he stared at her.

"Jesus Eric! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?!"

"I feel what you feel remember? I felt your fear so here I am."

Sookie stood dumbfounded for a moment, she had forgotten about that…more like tried to forget the entire blood drinking thing and she'd done a good job until he showed up. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold, "I think Bill has been kidnapped." Her voice came out shaky.

Eric blinked, "Kidnapped?" He took in the scene before him and carefully maneuvered around it, examining everything, sniffing the air for any lingering scents of the perpetrators. "Interesting. Tell me, why were you here at this restaurant to begin with?"

Sookie fidgeted wit her hands, "It was Bill's idea, I didn't even know he was taking me here. It was a surprise."

Slowly, the ancient Viking stood up to his full height and walked towards her, his gaze centering on her ring. "Explain, start from the beginning." A look of deep thought crossed his face as he waited for her to speak.

"Bill checked this restaurant entirely for us and so we ate, well I ate, and he watched. After dessert, he gave me two tickets to Burlington, Vermont and then he proposed to me."

"Proposed? And you accepted?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why were you not in here with him when he was taken?"

Sookie sighed; she really did not want to share this information, especially with _him_ of all people. "I…I got a little emotional. It was just so very unexpected and sudden…I was overwhelmed and so I excused myself to the restroom and when I came out to tell him yes, he was gone."

Eric smirked upon hearing this, "Overwhelmed huh?"

She fought the urge to smack him upside his perfect face; he made her so damn mad sometimes! Well all the time really. "I made my decision Eric so don't get all excited!"

Eric's smirk widened if that was possible; he remained silent as the wheels in his mind turned. He could sense opportunity. Oh yes, whoever had decided to kidnap Bill had just done him a great favor and had chosen an excellent time to snatch him. Oh he'd help Sookie find him but in the meantime he'd use this time he had just been granted with her to his advantage. Yes, soon this human woman would be his alone, he was sure of it.

Without another word, Eric flipped open his cell phone and dialed Fangtasia.

"This is the one and only Fangtasia, the bar with bite, how can I help you?" The sultry yet bored voice of Pam came through the phone.

"Pam, I need you to watch the club for me, I have business to attend to."

"Business hmm? Is this business with a certain Stackhouse?"

"Goodbye Pam."

"Bye Eric."

He slipped his phone back inside his jeans pocket before looking over at Sookie; he could feel nervousness and fear rolling over him from the angelic human standing before him.

"What now?"

"Now you come with me, we shall go to see the Queen and then to my house." Eric turned and stepped out onto the balcony.

Sookie blinked, they had queens? What the heck was this? Did these vampires have their own country or what? She had so many questions yet she simply asked, "You have a queen?"

He turned back to explain, "Yes, we have a queen similar to how you humans have your president. She rules over us and is the strongest of us with me coming in second to her."

"Wow I have so many questions but I'll just ask a couple more; how is she suppose to help me find Bill?"

"If he has been taken by one of us, she will know, not to mention someone in my area has been kidnapped therefore it is my duty to inform her of this anyway. So, any more questions Sookie?"

The way he spoke her name sent shivers up and down her spine, reminding her of the very erotic dream she'd had of him and the way he'd said her name then. Shaking her head out of these thoughts she spoke once more. "So why are we stopping at your house afterwards?"

Eric sighed; he was really getting impatient with the blonde haired sweetheart. She asked too many questions for his liking, though he reasoned that he'd have done the same were he in her shoes. Gah, he almost felt like hitting himself for even thinking that, Christ what was this woman doing to him?

"Because I cannot protect you while you are in Bon Temps so you will stay with me were I can make sure nothing happens to you."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest only to have Eric continue speaking, "Bill would have wanted this Sookie. So you will remain with me for the rest of the week while we figure out what has become of your… Fiancée." He cringed at the word.

She opened her mouth once more but then shut it, remaining silent as she contemplated this. Normally she would hate this but she knew Eric was right; Bill would have wanted her to be safe. "Fine but only for this week and don't you even think of trying anything funny with me!"

Eric almost bit his own tongue in an effort to keep a straight face at the determined expression gracing her face. He found her amusing and merely nodded his head in agreement. He held out his hand to her, "Come, it's time to go."

She grasped his hand and stared at him, confusion spreading over her. "Why aren't we going out the front door Eric? I don't underst…." A scream erupted from her as Eric pulled her against him, slamming her into his broad chest as he jumped onto the balcony's edge, pulling her with him.

"Oh my lord, what are you doing" Her eyes gazed downwards, the ledge making her lightheaded. "Let me go this instant damn you! I have a very big fear of hei…." The rest of her sentence was lost on the wind as the vampire viking stepped off of the balcony.

She screamed bloody murder, sinking her nails deep into Eric's back, clinging to him for dear life.

He grinned inwardly at the sensation of her nails digging into his skin. Oh yes, he was having fun with this. It took every ounce of control he had to not take the human woman right now in mid flight, especially with her body being so close to his. He groaned and clutched her even firmer against himself as they soared through the night sky.


	2. Soaring Through This Life

**Chapter 2 - Soaring Through This Life**

**A/N: Thankies for all the reviews :D **

* * *

**Previously:**

_He grinned inwardly at the sensation of her nails digging into his skin. Oh yes, he was having fun with this. It took every ounce of control he had to not take this human woman right now in mid flight, especially with her body being so close to his. He groaned and clutched her even firmer against himself as they soared through the night sky._

**Sookie's P.O.V.**

Oh my god oh my god oh my god! My eyes were shut tighter than a pigs butt. I clenched my hands into Eric's strong shoulders as I clung to him like glue. I was just beginning to get comfortable when I felt the vampire shifting me, his hands wrapped tighter around me as he flipped me over, my back now pressing into his firm chest as we flew. The wind whipped around my face and I made a squeal of protest at his actions, "I said I have a fear of heights so what the hell makes you think I want to be facing this way?!"

"Just open your eyes Sookie."

I shook my head; eyes shut still, "No."

"Yes, look at how beautiful it is."

Beautiful? Hmm I never took this one for a romantic. "No…I can't."

I felt his lips next to my ear, his warm breath almost caressing my face as he said, "Trust me."

Trust him? I had heard that line once before…though now that I thought about it, I hadn't been wrong to place my trust in him then. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I forced my eyes open and a gasp escaped my lips.

We soared high atop the clouds. Their hazy like appearance floated lazily beneath us and the city below looked so small from our considerable height. Beautiful he said? It was breathtaking, I could feel my breathing going back to normal as I reached a hand down, attempting to touch a small cloud that appeared within my reach.

Eric smirked from behind and we flew lower, his hand enveloped mine and for once I didn't protest his actions as our hands went through the misty cloud.

For the rest of our flight, I kept my eyes open, taking in the brilliant views of the city of Shreveport.

*****************************

**3****rd**** Person view:**

They floated out of the sky and down towards the earthy ground, Eric gently landing on his feet with Sookie in his arms. She quickly stepped out of his embrace and glanced upwards, her eyes filled with curiosity and awe at the size of the queen's palace. Fountains lined either side of the stone pathway leading up to the double doors of the palace. Eric placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her up to the doors and opened them for her as he ushered her inside.

A man sat inside and stood up immediately upon their entrance, knowing they were there for the Queen.

"Right this way sir." The man led them into the newly built sunroom, directing them to a nearby bench. "Her ladyship will be with you momentarily." And with that, he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Eric and Sookie sat down on the bench. Sookie looked around the room noting how it was filled to the brim with every type of indoor and outdoor plant imaginable. It was quite beautiful with a long luxurious pool stretched out in the middle of everything. Her examination of the exquisitely decorated room was suddenly interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Eric Northman? Here again and this time you have brought food?"

Sookie wrinkled her nose in irritation, would it never cease for vampires to look at her as though she were merely a meal for them? The Queen stepped out into view and Sookie took in her appearance as the woman sat down across the pool from them, lounging on a chair. Her face was beautiful and reminded the telepath of the classic beauties of the 50s, her skin was snow white and her hair a magnificent fire red. She was in awe and near jealous of this vampire woman's perfect features. Eric's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he spoke.

"No she's not food my lady. This is Sookie Stackhouse; Bill's…now future fiancé."

The Queen raised a brow, now clearly intrigued. "Ah this is the human he's so fond of that he would not even drink the blood of my servants the last time he came here, the telepath am I correct?"

"Yes." Eric nodded.

"So what brings both of you to my home?"

"We have a problem your majesty. Bill Compton has gone missing, kidnapped it seems."

The Queen sat up from her lounge, "Kidnapped you say? By whom?"

"That is why we have come here in hopes that you may have an idea of where he might be and that being Sheriff of Area 5 it is my duty to tell you of these things when they happen in my area."

She nodded in agreement and remained silent before speaking again, "Miss Stackhouse, come here."

Sookie, who'd remained quiet the entire time, looked up and back at Eric who nodded for her to go. She stood up and proceeded to walk around the pool towards the Queen who'd stood up from her chair.

"Hello your Majesty." She bowed her head in respect.

The Queen chuckled, "Respectful, I like that in a human. So Miss Stackhouse, you have come to me looking for your precious lover, you realize my help comes at a price correct?"

Sookie gritted her teeth. What was it with vampires and their thirst for power over everyone else? It was rather annoying and she already had to pay Eric back with the use of her telepathy. What more could they possibly want from her?

"What price?"

The Queen blinked, not used to being questioned. Rather than kill the telepath on the spot, she smirked, enjoying the human's bluntness. No one had questioned anything she said in a very long time. Her word was law and yet here this petite human had the gall to say something. She could see Eric standing up from his seat, no doubt to come to the human woman's rescue. She waved her hand at him, signaling him to stay put.

"My my, you are inquisitive for a breather and dare I say brave?" Sophie-Ann purred as she circled the woman. "I will call on you when I have decided what exactly my price will be and you will come will you not?"

The Queen's brilliant green eyes locked with Sookie, daring her to challenge her authority. Sookie fought the urge to back out and tell her to hell with her help, instead she found herself agreeing, "Yes I will come your majesty."

"Very good Miss Stackhouse, I will have members of my court including a couple of shifters check out the scene of the crime. Do you have an address for me?"

Sookie nodded and told her the location of the restaurant.

Sophie Ann smiled as she turned to Eric who still remained on the other side of the pool. "Well now that that's settled, shall we play a game of dice?"

Eric shook his head, "My lady it is getting late and I believe we should be heading back to my home now, if that is okay with you my queen."

She made a distasteful look and sighed, "I suppose so, I guess I'll just play with my servants once more. You may leave. It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Stackhouse." The Queen grabbed Sookie's hand and kissed her knuckles before turning to go sit at the nearby table.

Sookie turned to walk back to Eric when a voice sounded behind her, one she had not heard in a very long time.

"You summoned me master?"

She spun around on her heel, mouth opened in shock as she found herself face to face with the cousin she'd grown up with as a child. "Hadley?!"

The woman looked at her and blinked before realization took over, "Sookie Stackhouse?!" She squealed and without thinking, wrapped up her cousin in the tightest bear hug imaginable.

Sookie found herself hugging her cousin back before she was abruptly torn away from her.

"You may go sit at the table Hadley, you know better than to touch anyone unless I tell you to."

Hadley nodded upon seeing the glare the Queen was giving her and walked off to the table.

"Excuse me your majesty but that was…." Eric cut Sookie off before she could say anymore.

"We are leaving now my lady, we thank you for your help, goodnight." He grabbed Sookie by the waist and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

The Queen stared at the spot they once stood at, an angry expression upon her pale face before she turned to play the game of dice to her hearts desire.

********************************

"What the hell Eric?!" Sookie yelled out as soon as they were outside the palace doors. She tore away from the Viking and glared at him, "How dare you just grab me like that, I was in the middle of speaking if you didn't notice!"

Eric hissed and grabbed her shoulders, "You were about to get yourself killed woman, I just saved you!"

She shook her head, blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders, "Saved me? I didn't need saving."

"You are very infuriating at times Sookie. You cannot just talk to the Queen as freely as you were about to do. She can do whatever she wants and when she orders a servant away you should not question her. You already questioned once, you did not need to push your luck."

"God I really hate you vampires and your control freak ways! Lord almighty, ya'll really need to get off your high horse. I only wanted to speak to her 'servant' because that is my cousin. I didn't even know she was here in Louisiana much less serving the Queen."

Eric's tone softened, "She is your cousin?"

Sookie nodded as she walked down the stone path towards the forest. "Yes, my estranged cousin. I haven't seen or heard from her since we were little girls. As far as I knew she was a druggie and we never could get a hold of her because her number was always changing."

"You know Bill saw her and questioned her origins prior to my arriving there? That is what the Queen told me. She was curious as to why he would want to know about one of her servants. Of course I had no idea at the time that this Hadley was related to you."

Great just one more thing that Bill had hid from me; I was really starting to get sick of this.


End file.
